Motsuki
- Henchman = - Typical = }} |imagewidth = 300 |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Motsuki |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Friends |Row 3 info = Luna Girl (sister) Moths Catboy, Owlette and Gekko (sometimes) PJ Robot (sometimes) |Row 4 title = Enemies |Row 4 info = Catboy, Owlette, Gekko and PJ Robot Romeo Luna Girl (sometimes) |Row 5 title = Henchmen |Row 5 info = Two moths, Moths (sometimes) |Row 6 title = Likes |Row 6 info = Luna Girl Doing Luna Girl's dirty work on command Cheek rubs with Luna Girl (when she was still a moth) Defeating the PJ Masks Telling Luna Girl to get her stuff Pets Gekko being nice to her Having a little sister Having a little brother |Row 7 title = Dislikes |Row 7 info = The PJ Masks Romeo Being sucked into a vacuum machine Owlette Being treated like a baby Her powers being confiscated Being tossed in the air Things being thrown at her |Row 8 title = Episode debut |Row 8 info = "Moon Madness" (as Henchman) "Moth on the Moon" (current form) |Row 9 title = Voice actor |Row 9 info = Hattie Kragten Unknown}} Motsuki and formerly nicknamed Henchman Moth, is an insectoid and Luna Girl's sister. She is an antagonist in the television series PJ Masks. Motsuki first appeared in "Moon Madness", as one of Luna Girl's many moths. After helping Luna Girl steal the Moon Crystal from PJ Masks Headquarters, Luna Girl decided to promote her to her new henchman, and used the crystal to give her a name, a new appearance, and some powers. Then in "Moth on the Moon", Motsuki decided to go to the Moon to become Luna Girl's new sister by forming a strange Moon Crystal in a cave to hibernate, fueled by negative energy, to hatch her into a humanoid-like moth. Motsuki is teal in appearance, wears a lilac and purple suit with a pink crystal on it. She has four arms, wings, pink eyeballs, purple eyes and purple eyelids. Before being transformed into a humanoid, Motsuki was largely identical to Luna Girl’s typical moths. However, she has glowing marks all over her body and wings, and on her forehead is a glowing moon mark. When using her sensing power, her eyes are glowing pink. And before being promoted as Luna Girl's henchman, Motsuki was originally a regular moth, identical to the other moths with no physical difference to her at all. Motsuki's personality has changed with each transformation: Originally, when she was a normal moth and later a henchman, she was very loyal to Luna Girl. Unlike other moths, she was smart, cunning, and sneaky, but also very bossy. She can be pretty fast as she is seen being chased by PJ Robot and then trapping him inside the HQ’s vault, and she is more focused than the other moths, who are usually distracted. However, like Luna Girl, she has a soft side. However, after being transformed into a humanoid-like moth that now serves as Luna Girl's sister, she became much more demanding and bratty towards Luna Girl. Rather than serve her, Motsuki now frequently argues with Luna and treats her as a baby than her sister, but she still loves and cares about her. In most of Motsuki's appearances after she hatched on the Moon, she would hatch plans to prove that she is not a baby to Luna Girl such as trapping her own sister on the moon, using the Baby Beam to turn the PJ Masks, Romeo and her sister into babies, and deifying who's plan is better with Luna Girl. In some of Motsuki appearances, she would serve as a righthandman to Luna Girl at the PJ Masks' certain missions. Motsuki originally had no powers, but after coming to the moon and becoming her henchman, Luna Girl gave her the following powers: *'Beam': She can shoot a beam from her antennae or the red crystal embedded from her chest, and trap her opponents. *'Sensing Power': Allows her to track an opponent nearby. *'Lunar Crystal Sensing': Motsuki has the power to sense any moon crystal. However, the following powers replaced the previous powers she originally got from Luna Girl after she hatched into a humanoid-moth girl with the use of the harvest moon crystal: *'Moon Bubble': An upgraded version of her Beam power that allows her to shoot a beam from her antennae that can trap opponents in moon bubbles. *'Teleportation:' Motsuki can teleport herself from Earth to the moon, and back again. *'Crystal Summoning:' Motsuki can make crystals grow from the ground to trap anyone, including Luna Girl. Category:Animals Category:PJ Masks Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Characters associated with Luna Girl Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Humanoids Category:PJ Masks' world